The accuracy of some electronic circuits is a function of a reference voltage. As an example, the reference voltage provided to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used to generate the digital values output from the ADC. If the reference voltage is inaccurate or vanes over time, the ADC accuracy is negatively affected. Some factors that can affect reference voltage accuracy include power consumption variability and the desired data rate of the circuit receiving the reference voltage. In one scenario, a reference buffer is added between a reference voltage source and an ADC to help maintain reference voltage accuracy even if the power consumption of the ADC vanes over time. However, use of a reference buffer in this scenario increases cost and overall circuit size, Efforts to improve reference buffers are ongoing.